simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Money Mountain
|image = File:Money Mountain Icon.png |imagewidth = 128 |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 1 info = 5000 |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 2 info = 40 |Row 3 title = Unlocked |Row 3 info = Ain't No Mountain High Enough Pt. 1 |Row 4 title = Size |Row 4 info = 11x11 |Row 5 title = Bonus Payout |Row 5 info = None |Row 6 title = Quest |Row 6 info = Rolling in It / Ain't No Mountain High Enough |Row 7 title = Conformity Increase |Row 7 info = Vanity: 420 }} The is a decoration that was released on May 6, 2015 with the Level 52 update. This decoration has 11 stages to which it can be upgraded. The 11th level gifts the Player with the exclusive costume for Mr. Burns - Monty Moneybags. Completing the Mountain is not necessary in order to progress in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is a form of an Aspirational Building. There is neither a deadline, nor is it related to any level or event. It can be considered a personal achievement. Similar to World's Largest Redwood, it is an upgradeable building that unlocks a new costume when the player reaches the final upgrade level. Jobs Involved Regular Jobs= Monty Moneybags *''Explore the Caverns of Cash - 60m'' *''Celebrate Atop of the Mountain - 4h'' *''Narrowly Escape a Tunnel Collapse - 8h'' *''Frolic in Currency - 12h'' *''Mount the Money Mountain - 24h'' |-|Quest Based Jobs= Mr. Burns *''Empty Pockets onto Mountain - 10m / 30m / 2h / 3h'' *''Shovel Money onto Mountain - 6h / 10h'' *''Dump Truckloads of Money onto Mountain - 16h / 32h'' Upgrades Similarly to the Monsarno Research Campus, the Herbicide Squirter and the Outdoor Opera Stage during the Terwilligers 2015 Event, the Money Mountain has upgrades that can be applied to it. Each upgrade raises it one Level. Reaching the eleventh and final level will unlock an exclusive costume for Mr. Burns, Monty Moneybags. Each upgrade can be bought using different ways and the table shows these possibilites. Note that starting at level six, the Player can choose between different ways to fill the mountain with money. Level Up Total Cost Trivia * The May 8th, 2015 update (v4_14_LunchladyDora_Patch3_Postlaunch) has fixed 3 issues regarding the : ** When an upgrade for the is available, the game won't pan to it anymore. This fixed a bug, when the game panned to the in a friends town. ** Mr. Burns' jobs now show up correctly all the time. ** The glitch that automatically completed part of the upgrades when visiting friends' towns has been fixed. * The and the Monty Moneybags costume much resemble the Aspirational Buildings. For a big amount of Cash the Player can obtain them if they have lots of spare money. Gallery Money Mountain Mini-Game Task Book Icon.png Money Mountain Guide Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 02 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 03 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 04 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 05 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 06 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 07 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 08 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 09 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 10 Unlock.png Money Mountain Level 11 Unlock.png MoneyMountainLevel11.jpg|Completed Money Mountain. ShovellingMoney.jpg|Mr. Burns shoveling money onto mountain. MoneyMountainLevel 1.jpg|Money Mountain Level 1 MoneyMountBah.jpg MoneyMountLevels.jpg MoneyMountCost.jpg MoneyMountLevel5.jpg|Money Mountain level 5 MoneyMount7.jpg|Money Mountain level 7 MoneyMount8.jpg|Money Mountain level 8 MoneyMount9.jpg|Money Mountain level 9 MoneyMount10.jpg|Money Mountain level 10 Aspirational Buildding Category:Level 52 Category:Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Animated Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Level 25 Category:Special Decorations